Blowing Off Steam
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: A telling of the romance scenes we wanted but couldn't have! Each chapter is a lemon scene of Garrus and FemShepard, taking up from the end of their romance scenes. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Shepard smiled up at Garrus as they laced their hands together. They closed their eyes and touched their foreheads together softly. When she originally proposed they "blow off steam" together, that was all it was. Now that they were about to actually try this, she felt something bubbling up. She remembered an old saying from Earth when nerves hit you, especially if you had feelings toward someone else. Butterflies in your stomach. She felt them growing stronger every time he looked at her or when she felt his touch on her skin. She opened her eyes and pulled away slightly, still smiling at him. Shepard pulled him toward the bed before letting his hand go and began undressing herself. First she took off her her shirt, revealing her favorite black lacey bra underneath while he just watched in awe. "So..." She began in a sultry tone. "What did you learn from the vids?" She asked.

It took him a minute to answer. "Well, I, uhh, learned quite a lot. It turns out we aren't built that differently. Both humans and turian males both have genitals on the outside of their bodies and we reproduce by shooting our seed inside the females." Shepard sat down on the edge of the bed while he talked and leaned down to remove her boots which also served as a way to show off her breasts. "Well thats promising." She said with a mischievous smirk. If turians could blush, Garrus knew his entire body would be completely red. He also felt his pants getting tighter but he wasn't sure why. He'd never been aroused by a human before in his life. He wondered if he actually had a human fetish without realizing it or if it was just her. 'No.' he thought to himself. 'I know the answer. Its her.' Shepard had this way about her that made her irresistible to him. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on something other than his throbbing member that was making wearing his pants more unbearable by the minute.

"Female turians don't lactate from their chests to produce milk for offspring though, so we've never had a fetish for breasts like humans do." Shepard frowned at that. "Oh." Now she felt a little silly and stupid for trying to flaunt herself before. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Garrus said quickly. Shepard guessed he must have sensed her slight mood change. "I also learned that human females breasts are very sensitive so I can see why your males enjoy them so much." Shepard smiled again and his heart fluttered. "I also brought something else." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box of condoms. It was a specialty item that was made for interspecies relationships. She took them and placed them on the bed. "I'm more of a hands on kinda girl. When are you planning to show me what you learned?" She asked.

With shaky hands, Garrus began taking off his shirt. Shepard stood up and put her hands on his. "Hey. I'm here with you, okay? Don't be nervous." She said softly. She helped him, first with his shirt and then his pants. She stared at him in amazement. He was HUGE. She sure as hell wasn't virgin but she suddenly felt more nervous than before. She tried to shake it off the best she could. "You alright?" He asked. Shepard looked into his eyes. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Its just bigger than what I've had before." Garrus felt a twinge of satisfaction at the idea that he was better than Kaiden in this area.

She lightly rubbed his shaft between her ring and index finger and Garrus shuttered hard at her touch. Her skin was so incredibly warm. "How was that?" She asked. "Very enjoyable." he answered. She slipped off her panties and asked, "Should I take my bra off or would you like to try?" "Perhaps you should do it this time." He replied. She nodded with a bit of happiness at the implication that there would be a next time. She easily unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Now they both stood there staring at each other. Shepard suddenly felt embarrassed and exposed. She had never felt like this before in before in her life and she knew that he was to blame. Garrus remembered in the vids he watched that humans show affection by something called "kissing" where you touch your mouth plates together. He put both clawed hands on either side of her face and leaned down, pressing his plates against her lips. She closed her eyes and moved her lips on his mouth plates. It was a strange sensation, like kissing someone with their mouth closed but still she enjoyed it. "Open your mouth." She whispered. He obeyed and she gently stuck her tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened but he didn't stop her or back away. In fact he couldn't believe how good it felt. He put his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, pulling her tightly against him. She swirled her tongue and he followed suit, letting a soft groan escape from him.

Before long they were on the bed, kissing fervently. Shepard straddled him as he leaned against the headboard. She was so incredibly warm against his hide, it was almost too much to bear. She shuttered with pleasure as he lightly traced his claws all over her body, tracing every curve. Shepard pulled away for a second to reach for the box of condoms but Garrus stopped her. "Here. Let me." He placed his hands on her back and leaned over, gently laying her down underneath him before reaching over and picking a condom out of the box. He removed it from the wrapper and rolled it on himself. Shepard laughed. "Someone is getting confident." Shepard said with a laugh. "Well I thought we were testing our reach and flexibility?" She laughed again at that. "Touche." He grabbed his shaft in preparation to enter her. "Are you ready, Shepard?" He asked tentatively. She put both of her hands on his shoulders and adjusted herself underneath him, separating her legs as much as possible. "Its not too late to back out you know." He said as stared into eyes. "Garrus, I want this. I want you. I'm more than ready." He nodded and circled himself at the front of her opening. "There seems to be quite a bit of liquid coming from you. Is that normal?" He asked. Shepard laughed "Ooooh yeah. That happens when human females are REALLY turned on." He noted that for future reference and then slowly pushed himself into her.

She gripped his shoulders tightly in response to the uncomfortable tightness she suddenly felt. Luckily she had a strong resistance to pain so it didn't really hurt, just gave her some discomfort. "You okay?" Garrus asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine. Commander Shepard remember? Its uncomfortable but I've been through worse." It almost felt like her first time again to be honest. "Okay. Then I'm going to start moving." Garrus informed her to which she nodded in response. He slowly moved his hips up and down in steady motions when suddenly had an idea. He remembered one of the vids he saw and touched her breast with one of his hands, carefully touching her nipple with one of his fingers, and making slow, circular motions around the eriola.

A slight moan escaped her lips and she said, "Now you're talking..." With a small laugh. He lightly touched his tongue to the center of it, noticing it became more erect the more he did it. "Aaaaahh!" She moaned a little louder. 'So the vids were right? Interesting.' he thought. He did it to the other breast. Shepard moaned again, slightly louder this time. "That feels really good Garrus..." The sound of her moaning his name gave him a surprising feeling. He loved it. It felt so primal. He wanted to go faster. He wanted to hear her scream his name in pleasure over and over again until she orgasmed in ecstasy. "Do you mind if I go faster?" He asked. "Please do!" Shepard said with a slight pant. So he began to move in faster and harder movements. Shepard let out a gasp in pleasure with each thrust. "How does... It feel?" He asked between movements. "I-Incredible... I've never felt this way before! Keep going... Don't stop! Go as hard as you want!" She said. He chuckled. "I don't know if we're ready for that, ma'am." Shepard gave him a serious look. "That is an order from your commanding officer!" She ordered. He saluted her. "Very well, Commander. You better hold onto something." She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he stopped for a minute. "What are you-?"

With a bit of effort, he picked her up and carried to the other side of the room before laying her onto a leather chair. "Don't let go." He warned in her ear before he began to pound himself into her hard. "Aahhh! Aaaahhhhh! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The harder his thrusts, the louder she screamed. "Say my name." He commanded. "Oh! Ahhhh! Garrus!" She screamed. But suddenly he stopped again and pulled out. "Turn over." He said. So she got on her knees with her hands gripping the back of the chair. He leaned down and examined her privates, carefully rubbing it with a claw before entering her again. Garrus gripped her hips and slammed into her. The moans and gasps Shepard was making and tight feeling of her squeezing him was sending him over the edge. "Ahh! I've never... I've never felt such pleasure Shepard! Its incredible!" He exclaimed. "Yes! Just like that Garrus!" "Ahhh! Shepard... I'm... I'm going to..." He panted. "Me too... Keep going until we both cum!" His hips moved at lightning speed. "Garrus! I'm cumming!" He thrust his hips a few more times before he threw arms arms around her waist as they both screamed in ecstasy. He gave a few more thrusts as the condom he wore filled with his jizz and they both tried to catch their breath. He exited her, threw the protection into the trash and picked her up into his arms. He then laid her back on the bed, picked up her clothing and handed them to her.

She got dressed and he started putting on his clothes when Shepard stopped him. "Can you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep?" She asked. His heart fluttered happily at her request. "I'd love to." he said. Shepard was laid on her side under the covers. He slipped under the covers next to her, draping his arm over her body and taking in her warmth. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" he asked. "For tonight. And for staying with me. I needed them both." Garrus brushed a hair out of her face. "Trust me. I needed this too." Shepard adjusted herself and laid her arm over him and put her head down on his chest. He lightly traced up and down her back with one of his claws and she huddled closer to him. He tried to remember the last time he felt this relaxed and content. He was drawing a complete and absolute blank. He heard Shepard's breathing even out signaling that she fallen asleep in his arms. He could think of a lot worse ways to blow off steam.


	2. Chapter 2

"There, there." He said, putting his arm round her waist. "I know there are OTHER things you're good at." They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Shepard spoke. "Do you wanna...?" She began, turning towards him with a mischievous smirk spreading across her lips. "Sink the heat missile?" Shepard asked. Garrus leaned down and kissed her lips. "Thought you'd never ask. I guess my hopes came true then about inspiring a certain mood, huh?"

If anyone walked by the the car that was currently parked on the roof, they would surely stop and stare. They would probably call the authorities as well. It swayed hard left and right with windows so fogged you could barely see into it. If any one were to get close enough they could hear the desperate moans and pants from within as they lustfully touched, caressed and kissed all over each others bodies. Thankfully this was a spot not often frequented by the citadel citizens. Garrus and Shepards clothes were tossed uncaringly into the back seat of the rover while Shepard straddled her turian boyfriend in the drivers seat with his chair leaned all the way back. She gripped his hard length and rolled a condom over him before carefully sliding it into her opening. Shepard put her hands on his shoulders as she grinded him, moving up and down. "Damn... this feels good!" Garrus said. "I swear I'll never get used to how it feels to make love to you." He put his hands on her hips and bucked his hips in perfect timing to her movements. Shepard tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh God Garrus... The feeling of you inside of me is more than I can bare! It's too good!" he sat up and nibbled on her neck making her moan loudly. "Yes! Yes!" Garrus shouted. "I need more!" He growled.

He carefully moved her into the backseat. He then flipped her onto her back but kept her legs elevated on his shoulders. He bucked hard into her which made her go wild. "AH! SHIT! OH GOD! FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" She screamed. "Yeah..." He panted. "Thats it. Take it." Garrus growled. He adjusted her again until her her backside was completely in the air and he pinned her ankles next her head. "MORE! MORE! MORE!" "You like that?!" Yes!" "Are you going to cum for me?!" "YES!" He exited her for a moment. She started to complain until he moved her so that she was on her knees looking of the back windshield before going back inside. He licked her neck in long, slow strides. "Oh Garrus! I'm... I'm... I'm going to...!" "Yes! Thats it! Cum for me like a good girl!" Shepard arched her back and tightly gripped in the seat under her hands. She screamed. "Cummiiiiiinnnnggggg!" She yelled before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Can you come out of me?" She asked. He did what she asked but seemed a bit hurt, as if he wasn't ready to just yet. Shepard took off the condom he was wearing and lightly licked his tip. "Ah!" He clutched her hair to steady himself. She placed her mouth on him, taking in as much her mouth could hold. Garrus bucked his hips as she sucked him hard. "Shepard! I'm already..." He expected her to stop before he came but she sucked harder. "I'm... I'm...! CUMMING! SHEPARD I'M CUMMING!" He pushed her off of him at the last second as he shot his hot fluid onto her chest and stomach. "You didn't have to do that." Shepard said as she used her shirt to wipe herself. "No can do." He said as he got dressed. "I'm a little too selfless for that. You come first." Shepard smiled and placed her hand on the scarred side of his face. "I love you so much." He put his hand on hers and kissed her softly. "You are the love of my life Shepard." He said and then sighed. "We should be getting back." Shepard nodded before getting dressed and they moved back up front and headed back to the Normandy, holding hands in contentment the entire ride there.


End file.
